Disc braking systems operate to slow or stop a vehicle. The disc braking system includes a brake rotor, i.e., a friction disc, rotatably coupled to at least one of the wheels of the vehicle. A caliper secures a pair of brake pads adjacent opposing sides of the brake rotor. Upon application of the disc braking system, the brake pads are forced into frictional engagement with both sides of the brake rotor to generate friction therebetween. The friction generated by application of the brake pads slows and/or stops the brake rotor, thereby slowing and/or stopping the wheel attached thereto.
The friction generated by application of the brake pads to the brake rotor converts the rotational energy of the wheel into heat. Accordingly, the brake rotor is subject to high temperatures generated during operation of the disc braking system. Excessive overheating of the brake rotor or repeated and/or prolonged exposure to the high temperatures generated during application of the disc braking system may lead to the brake rotor warping. Warping of the brake rotor may reduce the effectiveness of the disc braking system and lead to undesirable vibration in the vehicle.